


Betting pool

by pressuredrightnow



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/F, kinda chat fic i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:54:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21901699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pressuredrightnow/pseuds/pressuredrightnow
Summary: Betting pool on Elsa's love life cause why not? Everyone's enjoying it, even her.
Relationships: Elsa/Honeymaren (Disney)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 130





	Betting pool

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys, funny thing im writing for this fandom again after six years. yeah so that fun.

"Snow Queen in on it again?"

"Yeah, fifth this month."

"She's so cool."

"Was it a dude?"

"Nope, was that blonde chick in chemistry."

"Ahh, another one."

"Yep."

"How many left?"

"Lots still in the game, veterans mostly."

"How many did you bet?"

"I won't bet until next year."

"Ah, a comrade."

"You?"

"Same, but I bet until graduation."

"Damn."

"Yeah."

"Hey guys, what's up?"

"Snow Queen."

"Ah, I bet twenty four. Jasmine just joined she's close, she bet six."

"Rookie numbers."

"I told her that, she won't believe."

"They'll learn fast, that is if they haven't fallen for her."

"Yep."

"Yep."

"Classically tragic but amusing."

"Very."

"When do you think is the next one?"

"Later, it's still early."

"ooh, I think we have a new one. A brave one after seeing that earlier."

"Ah, Maren, she's new."

"So she doesn't know about Elsa?"

"Nope, but I guess she'll know now."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wh- what?"

"Bitch, am I hallucinating, is this real?"

"???"

"Oh my god, did she-"

"Oh fuck, where's my camera/"

"Jesus christ, the pool! The pool!"

"Fifth...sixth."

"Fuck, Jasmine probably staged this. This can't be happening."

"Guys, the table on the other side just had a fainter."

"I'm next, I swear to god, I'm next."

"Aaand, someone just ran out."

"Camera, where the fuck is my phone?!"

"She's touching her, oh my god, her hand is on hers."

"The group chat is blowing up, jasmine is sending weird gifs of a dude in american underwear dancing."

"Thank god, I swear this phone hides on important moments."

"Merida just sent a keysmash, Rapunzel just sent omg multiple times."

"She's smiling, she's so cute I'm going to die."

"How did she do it?"

"The pool ended too early, people are mad, this is just..."

"The fuck are you on?!"

"I'm streaming, the world needs to know."

"Wait, how much is the pool after the fifth?"

"I think it's around a hundred."

"Jesus, now?"

"I swear if it went up I'm going to kill Jasmine."

"Oh my god."

"What?"

"Anna just bet a thousand on sixth."

"Aha! It's rigged, I knew it! Wait. A thousand?!"

"And only three got it."

"Whose the other one?"

"Wait, the chat is scrambling to find out. It's unfair, the sister knew."

"Yes, but jesus christ, I know she wouldn't fake it for the money. She didn't get her reputation for silly pranks."

"Guys."

"Yeah, but I heard Elsa can be a troll if she wanted."

"no way, she's like all princess-y and stuff."

"Guys."

"I heard she buried Anna in snow and went to get a drink while watching her unbury herself."

"That's just plain rude."

"But it came from Mal so I'm not sure."

"Guys, guys."

"Oh my god, do you remember Hans?"

"Anna's douche ex? Yeah."

"Remember everyone assumed Anna punched him?"

"He had a black eye."

"yeah, then Elsa suddenly had an 'accident' while riding and broke her right hand."

"She's a horse girl, everyone knows this."

"How long do you think a broken hand heals?"

"Guys, the fuck."

"I dunno, weeks maybe?"

"How long before she removed the bandages."

"Oh. Oohh. Oh shit."

"Yeah."

"Guys! Shut the fuck up, I know who the third person is, Eugene's typing it up and- oh."

"Who is it?"

"..."

"Well, don't leave us hanging."

"It's Elsa."

"Oh?"

"Fuck."

"She knew?"

"Apparently."

"Wow, never heard the place so quiet."

"And now they're crying."

"Mulan's loving the view, oh my god."

"Dude, that guy just straight up lost his marbles."

"Now Elsa and Maren's laughing, god this is a weird day."

"Yeah, next thing we'll learn Elsa is in the group chat."

"No way, someone would see that."

"Yeah, too much."

"You think?"

"...maybe."

"Jesus fuck, I quit, this is just unfair."

"Good thing we skipped this year."

"Not me, I bet a good chunk of my money and now jasmines probably sticking her tongue at me for mocking her. I'm going to kill her."

"Guys, guys, uh, I think I know why they're laughing."

"Let me see that."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"Son of a-"

* * *

"Hey, check it out, Eugene just told the chat."

"And?"

"They're not that good at hiding their reactions." Honeymaren subtly looked around, looking at devastated faces and some ugly crying on their friend's shoulders.

"They are not." Elsa chuckled as she saw Anna comforting a broken Aurora who stared at the table unmoving.

"ooh, Jasmine won too. Good for her."

"How come they didn't recognize you in the chat?"

"'Honey Babey', I have you as my pic, they didn't suspect a thing."

"'Honey Babey'?"

"Yeah, I always introduce myself as Maren, they just sorta forgot the first half of my name."

"Now that you have broken the betting pool, are you going to finally let them know?"

"Oh Elsa, don't pretend you're not enjoying this."

"I am, but don't you think this is, well, enough?" Elsa cocked her head towards their unsubtle audience. Still in different levels of devastation and grief.

"Oh, I'm not done yet, I'm going to start another pool on when we'll come out as a couple."

"You are evil."

"Me? Oh no, who started this silly pool anyway? Hmm?"

"I didn't. It was Anna."

"Yes, but you made it seem like a challenge. You know how she is with challenges."

"I really don't like you." Elsa pouted. She saw a flash somewhere and then cursing.

"Aw, I like you too. This is why they call you Snow Queen."

"You really love that name, don't you?"

"Very, makes you sound mystical."

"Since you're so attached to my nickname and I'm getting tired of hearing it being whispered in the hallways like I'm not privy to it, I'll bet you won't be able to break it this year."

"Oh, a challenge I love it. The stakes?"

"If you win, you get to choose my next nickname and whatever rumor you wanted to start. Of course the normal restrictions apply."

"Aw, I thought you said whatever."

"Normal restrictions apply. You already started that burying Anna in the snow rumor, which is funny actually, but still. Nothing we do in our personal time is going out."

Honeymaren crosses her arms and huffs. Elsa smiled at her before grabbing Honeymaren's phone and spreading their bet. Everyone immediately threw in their estimates.

"That's reserved for graduation." Honeymaren looked up, eyes wide before laughing.

"I'll start a rumor that you're actually evil."

"Hmm."

"Okay, what if you win?"

"If I win..." Elsa gave a slow smirk, an eyebrow rising over half lidded eyes and Honeymaren could feel her cheeks flush.

"Deal?"

"Deal. This is going to be easy."

"I doubt it."

"Oh see, Anna already chose my side, as the others who lost on the first one."

"What?" Elsa turned to look towards Anna who waved at her.

"Traitor."

"So can I win a bonus if I win the bet early?"

"Depends, how low did you bet?"

"Oh, a day."

"bold of you to assume that-" Honeymaren lifted her hand and kissed the back of it. Her thumb caressing the skin before slowly looking up to her under her lashes. Elsa blushed. Hard.

"Guess the snow is thawing, don't you think?"

"Ah- I'm- no, it's not."

"Then," Honeymaren stood up, rounded the table to sit beside Elsa. The deafening silence of the room did not went unnoticed. Honeymaren smiled when Elsa sat ram rod straight, her hands on her lap fidgeting, she's biting her lip, the blush fierce on her pale skin. She leaned closer, Elsa mirrored her actions unconsciously.

"You don't mind, do you?" she lifted a hand to caress Elsa's sheek. Honeymaren was sure someone just fainted on the side while most of them stared with their mouths hanging open.

"You're not winning this bet."

"Not yet." Honeymaren said as she leaned much closer.

"You're not." Elsa's eyes darted up to her eyes then back to her lips.

"Sure, marshmallow."

"You're not calling me that."

"When I win, I will."

"Then it won't happen." Elsa now staring at her lips, licking her own in anticipation. Honeymaren smiled.

"You know what," she pulled away, Elsa following her before realizing and pulling herself back. The blush on her face now crawled down to her chest.

"I think you're right, I won't call you that."

"..."

"It's almost time for the next class, let's go."

Elsa rose slowly, glaring at Honeymaren and her tendency to be a big tease. Not that Elsa doesn't return the favor and literally reducing Honeymaren into a rambling mess whenever she got the chance.

"Oh, would you look at that." Honeymaren showed Elsa the group chat. Elsa's blushing picture started filling the chat with keysmash squeals and heart eyes emoticons. It was full of people calling her a big softie, some compared her to an onion, whatever that means, and some called her-

"Marshmallow, they're calling me a marshmallow."

"Oh, who would've known?"

Elsa stared at the exploding chat box before seeing 'nap princess' say 'Marshmallow! Shes a total marshmallow ur totally right!!' and 'wait.what the fork?!' replies with 'told ya and btw i might need some protection from bodily harm tonight. anyone up for being a bodyguard?'


End file.
